Briana Mario just joined Facebook
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: What happens when a psycho girl finally joins facebook? Well I dont even know myself! READ. IT. O O
1. Chap 1

Briana Mario has just joined Facebook

Mario Mario- your JUST joining grandma?

Luigi Mario- dude, you made your account like yesterday...

* * *

Wario Wario added having' a good time, partying, and Justin Beiber to his list of interests

Briana Mario- And...Being lazy, gold coins, and Mona -Mona, Mario Mario, and 3,674 others like this

Kamek- Lolz

Briana Mario- Who is you?

Kamek- Yo momma! -Bowser Koopa likes this

* * *

Briana Mario- ^,...,^

Mr. L- ^W^

Peach Toadstool- ^/^

* * *

Mario Mario- About to take peach to dinner -Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarassa, and 6,533 others like this

Briana Mario- Aww sweet :')... forever alone, I'm gonna be forever alone

Mr.L- do you really want to live forever?

Briana Mario- Yea

Mr. L- Alone?

Briana Mario- No!

Luigi Mario- That's nice Mario... what the heck are you to talking about? - Peach Toadstool, Waluigi Wario, and 3,125 others like this

Briana Mario- I think we made a parody of young forever- Mr. L likes this

* * *

Mr. L- I'm so bored it's nothing to do -Luigi Mario and 347 others like this

Briana Mario- I'll be right over!

Mr.L- no, NO! Help meeeeeee

Briana Mario- No one can protect now! :)

Mario Mario- Except maybe I and everybody else- Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarassa, and 1,587 others likes

Briana Mario- :)

Mr. L- -_- no seriously I need protection

* * *

Daisy Sarassa- Luigi is SO romantic -Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, and 3,359 others like this

Luigisgirlfriend- IKR?

Daisy Sarassa-...

* * *

Mr. L- List occupations NOW!

Mr. L- Gentlemen thief!

Peach- Princess!

Daisy- So am I!

Luigi Mario- Ghost hunter, former plumber, and savior of the mushroom kingdom

Mario Mario- Former plumber, Doctor, and savior of mushroom kingdom

Briana Mario- Stalker and writer

Waluigi Wario- We all know Briana- Mr. L, Luigi Mario, and 1,245 others like this

* * *

Briana Mario has changer her name to Briana Wario

Waluigi Wario- ...-_- umm sorry?

* * *

Waluigi Wario- OMG! HELP!

Mario Mario- Whats wrong!

Waluigi Wario- So I was sleeping and then I woke up and Briana was stroking my face and smiling. So I hauld ass into my closet and locked the door and now she's banging on it! :'(

Peach Toadstool- Umm Waluigi... She's at my place

Waluigi Wario- What! Ahh... ALIENS!

Luigi Mario- A-aliens?

* * *

Mr. L- XD- Wario Wario likes this

Mario Mario- What?

Waluigi Wario- Those Idiots pranked by dressing up like aliens

Luigi Mario- O-O

Briana Wario- For once I am not involved... WAIT A CHEESECAKIN" MINUTE! You got me mixed up with an alien, really?

Waluigi Mario- heh heh...

Mario Mario- LOL!

* * *

Briana Wario changed her name Briana Mario

Peach Toadstool- Who is this Mario

Briana Mario- Mr. L

Mr. L- That isn't even my last name

Daisy Sarassa- yeah because technically you are related to luigi who's surname is Mario.

Mr. L- So does this mean you're stalking me again

Briana Mario- yeah... I'll be there by midnight

Mr. L- ok...

* * *

Briana Mario- Forgot to do the Disclaimer. Mario Characters belong to Nintendo. Original idea copyright Luigisgirlfriend. Sorry about not aking sooner. My moms on her way...

Mr. L- Huh?

Briana Mario- Oh yeah a leave me some ideas if u wish

Briana is now unavailable


	2. Chap 2

Fawful- Good Morning book of many faces- Briana Mario, Bowser Koopa Jr., and 2,136 others like this

Briana Mario- Jr. you have a Facebook?

Bowser Koopa Jr. - Yeah, my dad let us get cable and he got the wifi package

Briana Mario- What! They get service in the badlands too... :U

Bowser Koopa Jr.-?

Fawful- The female fails to receive Wire-less reception in her location

Kamek- Lolz!

Briana Mario- When I find you I swear!

* * *

Luigi Mario- We're no strangers to love, you know the rules...

Daisy Sarassa- And so do I!

* * *

Mario Mario planned the event "Dinner Party Tonight"- 259 plan on going

Peach Toadstool- Going!

Daisy Sarassa- Totally going!

Luigi Mario- I got no choice

Waluigi Wario- Really? But you guys wouldn't go to my party?

Briana Mario- ... You suck- Daisy Sarassa likes this

* * *

Briana Mario- Lol remember that tree lady- Mr. L, Mario Mario, and 1,961 others like this

Mr. L- Lol she totally ate Luigi

Mario Mario- IKR!? He was all like "Help mee!"

Briana Mario- Pfftt- ahahahaaaaa

Luigi Mario- Not cool dude...

* * *

Nastasia- Briana's making dinner for castle Bleck tonight :) - Dimentio, O'Chunks, and 5 others like this

Count Bleck- Count Bleck appreciates it

Briana Mario- No Problem! :)

Mr. L- I hope she makes lotsa spaghetti! And don't poison it...

* * *

Count Bleck- Briana is an official minion of castle Bleck count Bleck announced

Mr. L- Say WHAT!

Briana Mario- I get wifi and a room next to L

Mr. L- FML

Briana Mario- FYL too...

* * *

Rosalina- It's lonely up here...

Waluigi Wario- I'd love to company you :)

Briana Mario- Smooooth ;)

Waluigi Wario- -_-'

* * *

Briana Mario- I should torture Mario in a story- Peach Toadstool likes this

Mario Mario- NO! Peach, why you like the status?

Peach Toadstool- Don't think I forgot about that pie incident…

Briana Mario- Ok... someone who's fun to torture like Luigi- Waluigi Wario, Bowser Koopa, and 2,893 others like this

Mario Mario- Still NO!

Luigi Mario- I'm FUN to torture?

Briana Mario- Yes you are. And Mr. L will save you

Mr. L- Ewww Noo :(

* * *

Mr. L- Fave Songs!

Mr. L- Oops I did it again

Mario Mario- If I was your Boyfriend

Daisy Sarassa- All American Rejects: Move Along

Waluigi Wario- Emo song!

Wario Wario- Grenade

Mona- Bring me to life

Rosalina- Cosmic Love

Luigi Mario- Two is better than one

Briana Mario- You found me

Mario Mario- Sexy and I know it

Peach Toadstool- Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me- Bowser Koopa likes this

Mr. L- Luigi is gay...

Luigi Mario has blocked Mr. L

* * *

Briana Mario- I support Mr. L x Dimmy!

Luigi Mario- pfftt-

Mr. L- . Wth?

Luigi Mario- , idk?

Dimentio- Aren't I a boy?

Briana Mario- Nobody cares -Nastasia, O'Chunks, and 2,690 others like this

Rosalina- Be nice

Briana Mario- Hn.

Rosalina- DBZ fanfic lover

Briana Mario- Yesh. I enjoy Veggie x Bra fluff

Mona- Me too!

* * *

Briana Mario has planned 'house party'- 2,809 people plan on going

Waluigi Wario- Even me?

Briana Mario- If you want buttwipe

Luigi Mario- I shall come!

Daisy Sarassa- Ditto...

Mr. L- I has no choice

Briana Mario- :')

* * *

Luigi Mario- Pffft- hahahahaaa! Party rocked! Remember Mr. Yum? He like SO stole Mr. L's cookie! -Mario Mario, Peach Toadstool, and 2,132 other like this

Toadette- OH YEAH! And remember Briana was like "Ahh murderer in my room" I swear I died XD

Briana Mario- It was a real murderer. With a knife. Trying to kill me.

Mr. L- Luigi shut up!

Luigi Mario- Feel my pain...

* * *

Briana Mario- My new favorite song: Rumour has it by Adele- Daisy Sarassa, Goombella, and 1,684 others like this

Mr. L- If you blast it in your room one more time...

Luigi Mario- Or what? - Mario Mario, Count Bleck, and Dimentio likes this

Mr. L- I'm going to be angry...?

Briana Mario- Luigi my savior TvT

Luigi Mario- hehe...

* * *

Lady Timpani- I heard Briana listening to Friday by Rebecca Black

Briana Mario- Hey, I love the song for some unexplainable reason- Bowser Koopa likes this

Briana Mario-7 am, waking up in the morning

Bowser Koopa- Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Briana Mario- Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal

Bowser Koopa- Seeing' everything, the time is going'

Briana Mario- Ticking' on and on, everybody's RUSSIAN!

* * *

Briana Mario- My favorite characters of the week: Ludwig. He is so adorable *u* ! And the awesome waweegee!

Ludwig von Koopa- what? Well, I am flattered

Waluigi Wario- Why wouldn't I be awesome and faved?

Wario Wario- The real question is: Why would you? -Nobody likes this

Kamek- Lawl!

* * *

Briana Mario- I am the official fangirl of: Count Bleck, Mr. L, Dimentio, Ludwig, Waluigi, Luigi, Mario, Iggy, Lemmy, Bowser, Vegeta and Goku and SpongeBob... And Fawful

Vegeta- Hn.

Goku- Alright I got a fangirl! Wait- what's that?

Briana Mario- Crap, get out before I have to make this a crossover!

Mr. L- T.T fangirls mean the end of living.

Briana Mario- I'm not stalking you this week L, I'm stalking Iggy, Lemmy, Ludwig, and Bowser- Mr. L likes this

Bowser Koopa- ... Really?

* * *

Count Bleck has changed his name to Lord Blumiere

Briana Mario- Hey Blumiere, I baked you a pie!

Lord Blumiere- Oh boy what flavor?

Briana Mario- Pie Flavor!

Lord Blumiere- ... Damnit I'm hungry!

Mimi- O.O

* * *

Briana Mario- I bet Mario's reaction to seeing Yoshi for the fist time was like: Holy flucking ship,  
It's a Dinosaur!  
Jesus Christ – What the duck!?

Oh my fudging god,  
flipping Dinosaurs!  
Holy shrimp – what the fuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkk! (A/N: Curse words put to a minimum)

* * *

Briana Mario- I'm too lazy to continue so leave a review! Took too long! Radaradadada!

Mr. L- Or not, either one's cool!

Luigi Mario- Nah I think she'd like a review- Mario Mario, Toad, and 5,697 others like this

Mr. L- What is it, a hate Mr. L day?

Briana Mario- I LOVE YOU LUI

Luigi Mario- Uhmm... So what just happened?

Nastasia- She passed out


	3. Chap 3

Rosalina- Hello and Good morning Facebook friends!- Mario Mario, Lemmy Koopa, and 6,739 others like this

Briana Mario- Good Morning Rosie! You ready for tonight?- Rosalina likes this

Rosalina- Heck yeah!

Bowser Koopa Jr.- What's tonight?

Briana Mario- Mehehee

* * *

Waluigi Wario- Briana Mario, and Rosalina can't wait for tonight! :)- Briana Mario and Rosalina likes this

Bowser Koopa Jr.- GAH!

* * *

Briana Mario- ZOMG Mr. L proposed to me!

Daisy Sarassa- ZOMG Really?

Briana Mario- No

* * *

Fawful- Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus? Discuss

Mario Mario- J. Biebs ftw

Peach Toadstool- Nahhh Justin bieber has too much controversy. Miley cyrus -2,254 people like this

Shy Guy Carl- Whaat? Miley Cyrus is just a wanna be blonde, Buut her albums will always dominate Justin bieber!

Shy Girl Mary Ann- Justin Bieber sold more albums in one week than Miley Cyrus did in her whole carrer -2,721 people likes this

Shy Guy Carl- Shut up Mary!

Shy Girl Mary Ann- Make me!

Briana Mario- Let me end the dispute now... the one who dominates is.. REBECCA BLACK! -Bowser Koopa and 2,793,568 others likes this

* * *

Briana Planned the event "Party arty wooo!" For tonight- 7,624 people plan on going.

Mr. L- It ain't no party like a Briana Party, 'cuz a Briana party is Mandatory!

Mario Mario- LOL say no to murderers

Luigi Mario- Mario... WTF

* * *

Bowser Koopa- Woah that party freaking rocked!- 6,934 others like this

Mario Mario- why was you there? Nobody likes you -264 people like this

Bowser Koopa- Oh ok :(

Briana Mario- Aww dont be sad bowser. I like you! And mario dont be mean because I will cutoffyourheadandboilit,making headsoupandgivingittopeachbe causesheisobviouslyafreaking canabal! -2,546,443 people likes this

Mario Mario- Umm...

Bowser Koopa- :)

Peach Toadstool- Did she call me a cannabal?

Daisy Sarassa- OMG who saw that man with the gun? - Briana Mario likes this

Wendy O' Koopa- I did! He was like "Imma kill everyone in here!"

Daisy Sarassa- IKR? I was all like LMAO xD!

Kamek- That's why luigi is in the hospital!

Mario Mario- XD... wait.. whaat? Weegee :(

* * *

Waluigi Wario- Finally Getting Married! -Rosalina, Mr. L, and Briana Mario likes this

Briana Mario- ZOMG are we finally getting married!? Oh Waluigi...

Rosalina- -_-' - Mr. L and Waluigi likes this

* * *

Rosalina- AHH! Help Wario! They killed Waluigi and they're trying to get me!

Wario Wario- WHAT? HERE I COME!

Daisy Sarassa- OMG OMG!

* * *

Rosalina- Newest Goal completed. Prank a fat guy! O my grambi that was hilarious! -Waluigi Wario likes this

Dimentio- What happened?

Mimi- Ohmygosh I was there. Wario was all like "djuewsfhujyrdekjfhjfj" pfft- bwahahahahaaaa

Dimentio- Huh?

Waluigi Wario- Me and Rosalina was laying on the floor, pretending to be dead, covered in tomato sauce (blood) and Wario came in like fjidkurefjkdhdidjdurffjduei NUUUUUU! MY BABY BRO! I swear I really did die!

Wario Wario- your about to!

* * *

Briana Mario- Wow thanks for all the awesome reviews! And review this one too!

Mr. L- OKIE DOKIE!

Briana Is no longer available_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Federica has just joined Facebook

Samantha has just joined Facebook

Belinda has just joined Facebook

* * *

Lord Blumiere- Hey hey! -Briana Mario, Mimi, and 643 others like this

Briana Mario- Hey Blumiere, guess what?

Lord Blumiere- What?

Briana Mario- Chicken Butt xD

Mimi- Trololol

* * *

Samantha- There's another party in 4 hours

Briana Mario- NO

Samantha- What?

Briana Mario- Someone always come trying to kill us

Luigi Mario- IKR

Samantha- O.O

* * *

Luigi Mario- Hospitals suck -Bowser Koopa and 8,532 others like this

Mario Mario- Nobody told me you was in the hospital! I'm just finding out

Belinda- I knew and I didn't even have my account yet... -4 people like this

* * *

Briana Mario- ARE YOU DEAD?! Mr. L

Mr. L- no...

Briana Mario- Just-a checking :D

* * *

Federica- I'm bored

Dimentio- Do something

Federica- Shut Up

Dimentio- Make me!

Federica- I will!

Dimentio- We'll se abotkrdiujfekufedkiure

Wario Wario- Umm... -1,851,435 people like this

Briana Mario- I didn't bash his head into the keyboard ;) -Mr. L, Federica, and 549 others like this

* * *

Mr. L- List things you find challenging

Mr. L- Running away from fangirls! -Fangirls like this

Mario Mario- Tollerating Bowser any much longer -Peach Toadstool likes this

Bowser Koopa- Looking at Mario's face

Daisy Sarassa- Staying in one place -Sonic the Hedgehog likes this

Samantha- Not being allowed to hurt Mr. L- Briana Mario Likes this

Briana Mario- Making Mario sane, and Not killing Luigi -Samantha Likes this

Belinda- You -1,764,956 people likes this

Federica- Dimentio -99,642,689 people likes this

Dimentio- Whaat?

Mr. L- What I do Belinda?

Belinda- I dunno, Just wanted to trololol

* * *

Briana Mario- Luigi, you okay? -Mario Mario and 6 others like this

Luigi Mario- Yeah...

Samantha- :(

Belinda- :(

Federica- Lol so there's this party tonight...

Briana Mario- OMG YEAH

Samantha- Me is so going!

Belinda- Dont invite *cougho'chunkscough*

O'Chunks- What I do Lass?

Briana Mario- CHUNKY!

O'chunks- Oh 'ey Briana. Did yew move from out teh castle?

Briana Mario- Nahh just don't be around like I used to

Dimentio- Good -Nobody likes this

Mr. L- Trololol

* * *

Rosalina- May the starsprites shine down on you!

Briana Mario- May they shine upon you!

Federica- Rosalina!

Rosalina- Fede!

* * *

Belinda- Party was F.U.N! -Briana Mario, Samantha, and 5,892 others like this

Daisy Sarassa- IK! Luigi, I was soo wasted off of fun!

Luigi Mario- I know, I was there!

Federica- Remember the dude with the white van?

Samantha- Yeah he was like "I got candy in the back!"

Belinda- Then we said no and he got all mad...

Briana Mario- IKR! Then he tasered me. I was on the ground like LOL xD ahahaaha

Mario Mario- Pfft- Bwahahaaa OMG I wish I was there xD

* * *

Yoshi has just joined facebook

Briana Mario- YOSHI

Yoshi- Heya!

Federica- Wait, yoshi can talk?

Yoshi- Yep!

* * *

Luigi Mario- About to go out and dance in the rain!

Peach Toadstool- You should take a frog suit

Luigi Mario- I don't need-a frog suit!

* * *

Briana Mario has listed Mr. L as her boyfriend

Samantha has listed Luigi as her boyfriend

Mario Mario has Listed Luigi Mario as his brother

Briana Mario has listed Luigi Mario and Mario Mario as her Brothers

Wario Wario has listed Waluigi Wario as his Brother

Waluigi is now in a relationship with Rosalina

Rosalina has Listed Briana Mario as her sister

Wario is now in a relationship with Mona

Mona has changed her name to Mona Wario

Briana Mario has listed Daisy Sarassa as her sister

Daisy is now in a relationship with Luigi

Mario is now in a relationship with Peach

Briana Mario has listed Dimentio as her cousin

Federica- GAH please stop! -Mimi, Yoshi, and 6,412 others like this

Belinda has listed Awesome as her motto

Federica has listed motto as her awesome

Samantha- Trololol

* * *

Briana Mario- Well there you have it! I will update Ask the blah questions tomorrow. It cut off on me and I didn't save T.T I started to spazz out because I was so close to finishing. Anyways Thank you! And review!

Mr. L- Why do you always talk to yourself...

Belinda- I know who she's talking to

Federica- Me too...

Samantha- Me three...

Briana Mario- I'm just that fun to talk to okay...?

Yoshi- Trololol

Briana Mario, Samantha, Belinda, and Federica aint on Facebook nomore


End file.
